


Продуманная операция

by fandom_Cyberpunk_2019



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019
Summary: Хорошее планирование и гениальное руководство — залог успеха любой операции! Это вам любой гангстер скажет.





	Продуманная операция

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Гуриан Дис

Для масштабных проектов, законных и незаконных, требуется стартовый капитал. А где его возьмешь на такой занюханной планетке, как Антигона?

Грабить банк? Ну нет! Стивен Хрюк трезво оценивал свои силы. Банкиры за собственные денежки держатся цепко. Если кого тряхнуть, так это правительство. У правительства деньги не личные, их не жалко.

Угроза теракта и миллионный выкуп...

Что тут взрывать, на этой Антигоне? Только одно. Их радость и гордость. Только что выстроенный роскошный конгресс-центр. Столько лет строили, последние штаны с себя сняли — и теперь сдают эту сверкающую башню делегациям с разных планет для форумов, конгрессов, слетов и прочих таких междусобойчиков.

Конечно, охраняется центр так, что и таракану прошуршать не дадут. Но, как выяснил Стивен Хрюк, это больше с парадного входа. А ремонтники уже охране известны, их почти не проверяют.

Стивен Хрюк и его напарник Бей-в-рыло завербовали ремонтника по имени Джо Биззл. Тот согласился на теракт — при условии, что его потом возьмут с собой.

Есть возможность проникнуть в башню с оружием. Но только сегодня. В маленьком (всего на четыреста мест) конференц-зале забарахлил кондиционер. Чтобы к нему подобраться, пришлось разблокировать технический проход в стене. Джо Биззл согласился пронести в контейнере с инструментами два бластера.

Хрюк проглядел расписание мероприятий — и умилился. В этот вечер конференц-зал сняло общество «Кошки — любовь человечества». Кошколюбы с разных планет — и при многих переноски с питомцами. Прекрасно! Кошечки! Стивен даст в инфранет что-нибудь трогательное. Например, старая дама под прицелом бластера беспомощно прижимает к себе прелестного пушистого котенка... Планета зарыдает! Пусть попробует президент не предоставить террористам миллион и космокатер с полным запасом топлива!..

Все шло по плану. Двоим напарникам Биззла в баре подсыпали кое-что в пиво и оставили отсыпаться в комнатушке дешевой гостиницы. Бей-в-рыло, настоящий художник по таким делам, вылепил себе и Стивену маски, сделавшие их двойниками ремонтных лохов. Бестолочи охранники, увидев знакомые лица, обменялись с Биззлом ленивыми шуточками — и пропустили всех троих через вход для техперсонала.

Прежде чем нырнуть в ремонтный ход, Бей-в-рыло сказал:

— А кошколюбов сегодня не будет.

— Да? Почему?

— Им кто-то проболтался про сломанный кондиционер. Они даже не стали слушать, что для людей воздух вполне приличный. Сказали: «Людям — приличное, кошкам — элитное!» И отчалили.

— А кто будет вместо них?

— Не успел узнать. А какая разница?

И впрямь, какая разница? Но Хрюк расстроился. Уж очень хотелось заставить всю Антигону волноваться за судьбу бедненьких котиков!..

***

Свернув стенную панель, Стивен Хрюк вывалился в зал с бластером наперевес. Микрофон в углу рта усилил его голос на весь зал:

— Всем лечь на пол меж сидений! Каждый, кто побежит к двери, будет убит! Зал заминирован...

Хрюк осекся.

Никто не бросился к двери. Но никто и не лег на пол. Никто не вскрикнул, не заплакал, не потерял сознание. Невозмутимые лица, мужские и женские, глядели на него с одинаковым спокойным интересом.

Взгляд Хрюка заметался по залу и наткнулся на световое табло на стене:

«Межпланетный слет разумных боевых киборгов. Обмен опытом по адаптации в человеческое общество».

Четыреста боевых киборгов, четыреста разумных военных машин сочли забавную выходку террористов отличным поводом отвлечься от занудной говорильни.

Стивену Хрюку потом было больно об этом вспоминать.


End file.
